Six Years, Six Months and Six Days
by KageKat
Summary: Kaito is an angel of death who ferries souls to the after life. Kyuubi is a demon that was created by humans and is unstable. They have been lovers for Six years, six months and six days. boy love warning. oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyuubi...Kishimoto does. HOWEVER! Kaito was my own creation. As is Tomi. **

**I developed Kaito in a roleplay. I actually drew insperation for this from one of the roleplays he was in. **

**This Story contains violence and depressing events. It also contains boy love...because that is awsome. **

**Anyway this is Six Years, Six Months and Six Days It's a one shot so don't expect it to continue. but do enjoy. **

* * *

The rain poured roughly down on his lean frame. Each drop cutting into his skin as if it froze when it came near him. His wings were covered in blood, his cheeks stained with a different type of water. It was his job to ferry souls to the afterlife. It was what he was created to do, but never in his life did he believe that he would end up ferrying his own lover to the realm beyond. He was an angel. His lover was a demon. Every Deity out there told him it was wrong. Their own minds told them it was wrong. But their hearts maintained that it was just right. They were in love and no one could stop that.

No one but Kyuubi himself. They had all known that some day Kyuubi would return to his true demon instincts. He was not a true demon. He had been created by a human in a laboratory, and so he only knew about human emotions. He had been calm, and a little scared. Kaito had stepped in as the first to show him kindness and compassion. He had rescued Kyuubi and brought him to live with him in his own house. Everything had gone well, until after six years. For several months, Kaito had begun to see changes in Kyuubi. They had been greatly in love and had spent many nights being romantic and passionate, but that stopped, and hadn't happened for six months. In the end Kaito found it odd, Ironic, and kind of befitting, that they had been together Six years, Six months and six days. On that sixth day, _IT_ happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The fight ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaito sat on the grass with his wings spread lightly. "Hey Red.." he said looking at his companion, using the nickname he'd given him at the beginning of their relationship. "I'm going for a quick fly, okay?" When he didn't get an answer he folded his wings behind him and crawled over to Kyuubi to look at him. When he got close a clawed hand gripped his throat. "You're in my sun…" the demon growled and threw Kaito all the way into a tree. Kaito winced and looked up at his lover somewhat frightened. The demon was sitting up a dark red firey energy surrounding him. Kaito didn't like this.

Kaito was an angel trained in combat. At the dawn of time, Kaito had once fought in many great wars Against the demons. Right now, all those years of Fighting and death had been instilled in Kaito's entire being, and he was getting defensive. Kyuubi's eyes were glowing with the intent to kill. He had finally snapped. He rushed forward and pinned Kaito to the tree with his claws. There were two trees nearby and Kyuubi grabbed two sharp sticks off the ground, and grabbed his wing. "Red! Red what are you- AGH!" he cried out as Kyuubi stabbed one of the sticks through his wing, and ran to the other and did the same, electing another cry from Kaito. He looked up and could see Kyuubi was enjoying his pain.

"Red…" he said, his voice weaken slightly. "Don't make me fight you…please just calm down…" he said but Kyuubi slashed him in the stomach, causing him to recoil, and pull on his wings. He clutched at his stomach, and looked up. Kaito felt a dark energy surrounding him. "Beg for your life Angel…" Kyuubi growled, his voice low, deep and demonic. It was nothing like the sweet, deep calming voice that Kaito was used to hearing. "Please Red….I don't want to take your soul to the other world….please calm down…" he tried again, but Kyuubi was on him in an instant. He ripped the other down, tearing his wings. HE cried out at that, but didn't have time to dwell on it. Kyuubi threw him on the ground and ripped his shirt off in one smooth sweeping motion. Kaito couldn't help his shaking at this moment.

After a moment he had not choice as Kyuubi bit into his shoulder and dug his claws into his abdomen. "I'm sorry Red…I love you…" he said earning a scoff from Kyuubi who sat up, only to cry out himself and stare at Kaito. Kaito's eyes were pure black and his wings radiated what appeared to be black holes, sucking his very energy away. "I can't believe you bought it for so long Kaito…" Kyuubi bit out. "I never even CARED about you…let alone loved you…" the Fox growled out as he felt his energy being drawn. Soon though Kyuubi fell to his knees and glared up at Kaito. He had known the Angel was formidable, but he didn't know he was this strong. If those wings touched him, he knew he would die instantly. But one thing Kyuubi noticed, was that Kaito refused to let them touch him. Even now, in the face of his own death, Kaito's love never wavered. Kaito's empty pitiless eyes fell on Kyuubi, who finally began to fear for his life. "I warned you Red…I told you that you needed to calm down…are you calm?" he asked and Kyuubi smirked a little. "yeah…yeah I am…" he said calmly, only to feel something restraining him. He glanced around nervously, before looking down and seeing strands of Kaito's energy around his torso and legs, keeping him immobile. "Kaito I said I'm fine!" he growled out but as he watched the energy fade from Kaito's eyes and wings, he growled. Kaito was letting him live…but not free. Kyuubi hated being restrained by anything! He struggled against the ropes, his eyes blazing red. Slowly and surely, as the sun set on this day, Kyuubi's eyes dulled and he calmed. Soon Kyuubi passed out, and Kaito released him. He sat on the grass, staining the blades red with his blood, not even taking the time to heal himself. He didn't need to he knew he would live.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Aftereffects~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Kaito sat there, he saw a stirring in the corner of his eyes. His energy flared up again, but he saw Kyuubi was normal again. "Kaito? What…What happened?" he asked looking at him surprised to see Kaito so hurt and defensive. The smell of blood was strong in his nose, and he thought at first it was because Kaito was bleeding so much. That was before he looked down at himself. His clothes and claws were coated in blood. "Oh no…" he said and he walked over and knelt in front of Kaito. "Kaito I'm…I didn't…I'm sorry…" he said and Kaito smiled softly. "Its good to have you back Red…lets hope that never happens again…" He said.

However, right as that was said, a Tall figure appeared. He was about eight feet tall, had glowing yellow eyes and short silver hair. Kaito turned and knelt to him. "Lord Tomi…what brings you here?" he asked, but deep in his already broken heart, Kaito knew. He knew and he looked up at the god of death, begging him not to do it. "you were told to kill him Kaito. We can not take the chance that this will happen again. We told you it would and you refused to believe us. Now it will be your job to ferry him across." He said angrily. Kaito stood up, his blood flinging about a bit. "Please my lord…please don't do this! I can control him when he gets like this…on all other days he's harmless…please…" he cried but Tomi waved his hand, and Kyuubi dropped to the ground.

Kaito felt his wings glow, telling him he had another Job. He felt tears stinging his eyes. In all his millions of years of existing, he had never cried over the death of anyone before. Now he did. He had known the god of death had a sick sense of humor, but he had never known his god to be cruel. With a sigh, he took hold of Kyuubi's hand one final time. He led the other to a place he would be happy. He looked at him and offered him the same gift he gave everyone he ferried across. "You may pass on one final message…what would you like to say?" he asked sadly, and Kyuubi looked right at him. "I love you…Kaito…" he said softly, before the other was transported back. He knelt by the body of his lover and picked him up into his arms. He wrapped his wings around them, and began to sob pitifully. He had truly loved Kyuubi, and still did.

Above them a loud clap of thunder sounded over them, and the rain began to pour down on top of them. He let the pain fall on him as the air around him began to get colder. He raised his wings and looked down at Kyuubi. The rain masked his tears, but it hurt. He stared silently at his lovers body. It was his job to ferry souls to the afterlife. It was what he was created to do, but never in his life did he believe that he would end up ferrying his own lover to the realm beyond. It destroyed him. He felt he had failed his lover. Suddenly his eyes, duller now than they ever had been before, widened a bit.

"Once…when I was getting to know you…I promised you that if I ever failed you,…you could pluck me clean and kill me…" he said softly. "I have failed you…and so because you can't…I will…" he said quietly. His eyes began to glow with that dark Aura again, and the rain behind him began to freeze into ice. He was scared, but he spread his wings, and He released the ice he had been holding back and heard a huge rip behind him, and He cried out in pain, coughing up some blood. He heard a sickening crack, and then a thump. One wing down, one to go. Or so he thought. To his own alarm, it grew back instantly. HE cursed darkly and looked up as someone appeared before him. "What do you think you're doing Kaito?" Tomi asked darkly. "Going to him…I can't continue to exist without him…not with nothing to live for but watching everyone else die…" he said to him, and Tomi sighed. He was starting to believe that creating Kaito to have no other purpose than to ferry souls to the afterlife, was a mistake.

Finally, after several long moments of consideration, Tomi walked behind Kaito and grasped his wings. "Are you sure about this?" Tomi asked quietly, and Kaito tightened his grip on Kyuubi, and nodded. "Thank you…my lord…" he said quietly. "I hope things work out for you….My blessed Kaito…." he said quietly, and then he pulled. Kaito let out a scream that ripped through time and space, as his very life was literally ripped from his body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Death~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyuubi knew he was supposed to be happy here, but he couldn't be. Nothing was the same without Kaito. Even if the other saved him from a life in Hell, being tormented and broken, it was almost as bad. The memory of what he'd done to Kaito haunting his every moment. This place was beautiful. It was just like their home. A beautiful little home, with a small sand garden out front. A vegetable garden in the back and a huge forest all around. But no matter how often he explored the place, he always felt like something very important would always be missing from here.

He sank down onto the couch and looked sadly at the wall, not really feeling like doing anything. He would normally go work in the sand garden, or surprise Kaito by working in the actual garden. But he couldn't surprise Kaito anymore. Kaito would never be here. After a moment he heard a knock on the door and blinked. Could other people live in this world? He had thought Kaito had made this place for him, but really why should he be so special? When he opened the door there stood a boy. This boy appeared to be about nineteen or twenty years old, about six foot nothing, with dark brown hair, brown eyes, a t-shirt and shorts. He also had bare feet, and black wings. Wait! Black wings? Kyuubi looked at him in awe as he smiled.

"I'm home Red…did you miss me?"

Six years, Six months, and Six days they had lived together. It was just a trial period. Now they truly had eternity all to themselves. And never again would there be pain for the two of them.

* * *

**So that is that. I hope you enoyed, and please feel free to leave a comment**

**Its my first that doesn't actually include Naruto...so I hope you like it. **


End file.
